Saint Patrick
by Pepe64
Summary: Jisbon!


**Coucou à force de lire toutes vos histoires, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une. Et en cours une idée met venu à l'esprit 17 mars St Patrick. Et voilà je poste donc ma première histoire; En espérant qu'elle vous plaira . J'accepte toutes les critiques bien sur! bonne lecture!**

Il devait être huit heures au CBI.  
Jane était allongé sur son canapé, endormi. Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les stores et vinrent éclairer le visage de l'ange. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement, se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi à son travail puis alla à la cuisine se préparer une tasse de sa boisson préférée. Une fois revenu à son canapé avec son breuvage il regarda le calendrier sur le bureau de Van Pelt. 17 Mars le jour de la Saint Patrick, sa fête. Il sourit, fini son thé puis quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez lui se changer.

xxxxxxxxx

Neuf heures Lisbon arriva, les bras chargés de paperasses, dans son bureau.  
Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho arrivèrent peu de temps après et s'installèrent à leur bureau respectif pour finir leur rapport sur les dernières enquêtes.  
Au bout d'une heure, le consultant arriva dans un costume trois pièces noir. Il se dirigea vers les bureaux de ses collègues.  
-Lisbon est là?  
-Oui dans son bureau.  
-Merci Van Pelt.  
Jane se dirigea donc vers le bureau de sa patronne. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses dossiers qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas entrer.  
-Bonjour!  
-Oh Jane vous m'avez fait peur à cause de vous je dois recommencer ce dossier!  
-Pardon mais j'aime tellement quand vous êtes dans cet état là!  
Lisbon le fusilla du regard puis replongea aussitôt dans sa paperasse.  
Jane alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du bureau de sa boss.  
-Rahh quel jour sommes nous? Voyons Lundi on était le 14 donc aujourd'hui on est ...  
-Le 17! Le 17 mars répondit Jane en faisant sursauter sa chef qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était encore là.  
-Merci.  
-Mais de rien! Aahh le 17 mars quelle belle date vous ne trouvez pas?  
-Euh non c'est un jour comme les autres.  
-Si vous le dîtes fit le consultant un peu déçu puis il se leva et quitta le bureau.

Deux après aux alentours de midi, Lisbon releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle.  
-Tiens il est partit et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Moi qui pensait qu'il dormait.  
Mais lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots elle sentit comme un pincement au cœur.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?  
Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine puis après quelques inspirations elle repartit dans sa paperasse.  
-Allez courage Teresa plus que cinq plaintes et tu as fini!

xxxxxxxxxx

Vers 20h, le ventre de la jeune femme criait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. Elle avait passé tout l'après midi dans son bureau.  
-Pff je déteste la paperasse mais bon au moins je suis tranquille pour un bon bout de temps en fin j'espère! Maintenant je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et manger.  
Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac mais au moment de sortir de son bureau Hightower débarqua.  
-Euh Lisbon pourriez vous me remplir ce dossier pour demain avant que je ne parte pour le séminaire à Los Angeles?  
-Mais euh je ... j'ai... D'accord.  
Elle prit le dossier et se réinstalla dans sa chaise avec un ventre qui criait toujours famine.

xxxxxx

Vingt-deux heures, tout le monde avait quitté le CBI ou presque. Jane se réveilla et vit de la lumière provenant du bureau de sa patronne. Il s'approcha de la porte et sourit.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort!  
Effectivement sa patronne s'était endormit. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller.  
-Lisbon il est tard vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
-Hum... qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Elle releva la tête mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Jane. Son cœur fit Boum et commença à jouer à la mitraillette. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette situation et le rouge monta à ses joues ce qui fit sourire Jane. Il adorait la mettre dans cet état. Il commença à se rapprocher un peu plus ne laissant plus beaucoup d'espace entre leurs deux visages. Le cœur de Lisbon n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation l'embarrasser vraiment. Mais à force de réfléchir elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. C'était celles de Jane. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Mais d'un seul coup elle s'arrêta et s'enfui sous le regard perdu de Jane. Il réussit à la rattraper sur le parking.  
-Lisbon je suis désolé j'ai cru que...  
Mais elle ne l'écouta pas rentra dans sa voiture démarra le moteur et partit.  
-Mais quel con Patrick quel con! Tu as tout gâché!  
Le consultant se dirigea vers sa Citroën bleu ciel en trainant les pieds ne pensant pas que sa soirée se terminerait comme ça. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver ses clefs.  
-Et zut dans la précipitation j'ai oublié de les prendre! Bon voyons si je peux aller les chercher. Non c'est fermé! Super! Bon essayons d'appeler Lisbon espérant qu'elle me réponde.

Lisbon était dans sa voiture en train de manger un sandwich et pleurait.  
-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça? Ce n'est qu'un séduisant consultant avec de magnifiques yeux un si beau sourire... Non mais arrête Teresa ça ne va pas bien ou quoi tu dérailles là! Et puis...  
Une sonnerie retentit provenant de son portable. Le nom de Jane apparut. Elle pris une grande inspiration et décrocha.  
-Agent Lisbon?  
-C'est moi Jane. Ecoutez je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure mais là j'ai besoin de vous.  
-Ben voyons!  
-S'il vous plait! A cause de vous euh pardon dans la précipitation j'ai oublié de prendre mes clefs et le CBI est fermé. Est ce que vous voulez bien venir me chercher et me ramener chez moi?  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible! Vous êtes vraiment pathétique Jane!  
-C'est oui?  
-Non  
-Menteuse!  
-Que ... Quoi?  
-Votre voix est montée dans les aigus donc vous mentez!  
-Rahh je serais là dans 10min.

Une fois arrivée, Jane grimpa dans la voiture.  
-Merci j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer la nuit dehors dit il en rigolant mais Lisbon ne réagit pas. Elle fixait la route.  
-Oh Lisbon je suis désolé combien de fois vais je vous le répéter?  
Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Alors un long silence s'installa.

Au bout d'une demi-heure la voiture se gara devant la maison du mentaliste.  
-Merci

- Est ce que si je vous offre juste un verre vous me pardonnerez?  
-Je ne sais pas mais j'accepte quand même la proposition.  
-Ah là je vous reconnais.  
Les deux individus entrèrent dans la maison. Une grande et belle maison.  
-Vous pouvez vous installer là en m'attendant.  
Et le consultant partit dans la cuisine. Lisbon n'était pas très à l'aise. Mais qu'elle faisait ici? Elle ne le savait pas. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit Jane que lorsqu'il posa les deux verres sur la table. C'était de la Téquila. Lisbon prit alors un verre le bu d'un seul trait et se leva.  
-Voilà je peux partir maintenant?  
-Déjà?  
-Vous aviez dit juste un verre non?  
-Oui mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais je suis fatiguée a demain.  
Alors elle se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment de la franchir elle sentit deux bras autour de sa taille. Ceux de Jane.  
-Je vous en pris restez j'ai trop besoin de vous murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa patronne.  
Elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vint. Jane la rapprocha de lui contre torse. Elles sentait les battements de son cœur. Puis le mentaliste commença à lui embrasser le cou. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ce n'était plus la peine de batailler. Alors elle se retourna et embrassa son consultant tendrement. Celui-ci fut surpris de la réaction de sa patronne mais il sourit et lui rendit ce doux baiser. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.  
-Je t'aime Teresa!  
-Moi aussi!  
Jane l'embrassa mais plus sauvagement. Lisbon sentit le désir pour son compagnon montait en elle. Jane le sentit. Il la souleva et l'amena sur le canapé.

Une heure après des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Jane et Lisbon était dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
-Au fait bonne fête Patrick!  
-Merci beaucoup Lisbon. Je crois que c'est la meilleure fête que je n'ai jamais eu. Jane l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent tous les deux heureux espérant que cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu!


End file.
